A Lonely Heart
by Merina-Anime lover
Summary: Edward is leaving, and Winry's heart is breaking but will she tell him that she loves him before he leaves, or will something unexepected happen? Find out in this story![Edward X Winry]
1. Chapter 1

_A Lonely Heart_

By: Merina

* * *

Hi every one! This is going to be my first Full Metal Alchemist fan-fic, hope you like it!

Note: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist or any of its characters. Just the ones I make up; and I will note when I will add a new character in. Thank you.

* * *

_Chapter 1: A dream

* * *

_

Winry walked out side, and sat down under the big maple tree.

"Oh Edward," Winry sighed as she leaned her head back against the tree. Her eyes closed as she fell into dreams.

_Winry's Dream:_

Two little small blond kinds ran laughing through the tall wavering grass. The grass was almost as tall as them. The sun was shinning bright, and the two little ones ran underneath the tall maple tree to escape the blazing heat. The little boy took the girls hand in his, and then looked her in the eyes.

"Winry… you're the most beautiful girl I have ever met."

The little girl blushed deeply and swayed a bit, and then she too took the little boy's hand in hers.

"Edward… tell me you love me." she said softly.

"I love you Winry."

_End of Dream_

I love you echoed in her ears over and over until she suddenly awoke.

"Wow! How long have I been asleep!" She yelled as she got to her feet.

She ran a ways into the fields, in the direction of her home; but then stopped and looked back at the maple tree. A sudden look of sadness appeared on her face as she turned around, and continued to run home.

* * *

To be continued in chapter 2…

* * *

Thank you! Hope you liked it. The next chapter will be up soon! 


	2. Chapter 2

A Lonely Heart

By: Merina

* * *

Hi every one! Here is the second chapter! Sorry about the last one being so short… that was really just like the prologue. But any way, I hope you like the story, thank you!

* * *

_Chapter 2: An Unexpected Phone Call

* * *

_

Winry finally reached home and ran inside the house.

"Pinako! I am so sorry I am late. You haven't started making dinner yet have you?"

"Yes dear, but I just started." The old woman said from with in the kitchen.

"That's great! Then I can still help!" She yelled from the other room.

Winry walked in, then immediately got an apron on and started to help cook the food.

"Winry dear, you are too good to me; always helping out with the chores, cooking, and making all the Auto-mail." The woman said as she laughed a bit.

Winry just laughed and smiled a bit, as she brought her attention back on the cooking. As soon as the meal was ready, they both sat down at the little table, and quietly ate their food.

"So what have you been doing today, Winry?" The woman asked as she took another bite out of her toast.

"Oh, I went out to the fields, and visited the old maple tree… I hadn't gone there in a while. It looks almost the same as ever. It really hasn't changed much at all over the past few years. It still looks like it did when I was little, the leaves, and the sound it makes when the wind blows through it. Some times I think that tree is magical. Oh, but listen to me… I sound like a little kind again." Winry said while laughing a bit, but was then fallowed by silence.

"Oh yes! I remember when you and Edward were little, you two used to go up there almost every day. I thought it was the cutest thing." Pinako said while smiling.

"Yes…" Winry said while looking down at her food, "It was…"

"What was that dear?"

"NOTHING! eheh… I was just mumbling." Winry said quickly.

"Oh, that reminds me…" the woman said while looking up at Winry, "Edward called."

"Ed called?" Winry said as she looked up suddenly.

"Yes… he said that Al and him would be stopping by within the next few days… but he said he wasn't sure exactly when, but he said they are coming for sure."

"Hu! Why!" Winry asked surprised.

"He didn't say, he had to leave before I could ask him." Pinako said looking at the clock. "Well its getting late dear, we should probably start getting ready for bed." The woman got to her feet, and took her dishes out to the kitchen; leaving Winry alone in the room.

Winry quickly ran upstairs and plopped down on her bed. She sighed as she looked out the window at the starry night sky.

"Ed's coming… I haven't seen him in a long time… I think it's been about five months. I'm so excited! I can't wait to see him, and Al! I've missed them so much. It's so lonely here sometimes. I wonder why they are coming so suddenly though… I mean, usually they would call a month ahead if they were planning on coming… not this quick. Hm… oh wells. I'm getting tired. I guess I will find out soon."

* * *

To be continued in chapter 3…

* * *

Hope every one is liking the story so far! The next chapter will be up as soon as I have time again to write! Thanks so much! Sincerely Merina 


	3. Chapter 3

A Lonely Heart

By: Merina

* * *

Hi every one! I'm kind of sad, I haven't gotten barely any reviews… if I don't get at least two reviews for this chapter, I'm not going to update. Sorry… I just don't feel like anyone is even reading it if there are no reviews. So please review. Thanks, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

_Chapter 3: Anticipation

* * *

_

Winry awoke the next morning, bright and early. She was to excited, and a bit nervous also to sleep any longer. She quickly got dressed and ran down stairs to help make breakfast.

"Well you're up early, got any plans for today?" Pinako asked as Winry walked into the kitchen.

"I don't know… I just couldn't sleep that's all." Winry said as she sat down at the table.

"Ah…" The old woman sighed curiously from the other side of the table.

"Well actually I was planning on going down to the train station today, and find out when all the next trains will be coming in."

"That sounds like a good idea; but first go and get your breakfast." The woman said as she pointed over to the kitchen door.

"WHAT! You already made breakfast?"

"Yup, now hurry along… it's getting cold."

Winry walked in the kitchen to find a delicious looking stack of pancakes on a plate. Winry took the plate and carried it back over to the table. She sat down and began eating one of them.

"Mmmm! These are yummy! Thank you!" Winry said happily.

"Your welcome dear," Pinako said while smiling.

Winry stared at her pancakes for a moment, and then fell into thought.

"I wonder why she made me breakfast this early in the morning… unless she new I would be up." Winry thought to her self as she took another bit of her pancake.

As soon as she was done; she put her shoes on and headed outside. It was beautiful outside! The sun was just coming up, bringing with it a bright pinkish orange glow in the sky. All the grass and leaves on the trees sparkled from the dew that was left from the night before. Magnificent rain clouds were unfolding, and the smell of rain lingered in the air.

Winry took in a deep breath of the wonderful air, and began to walk towards the train station. To the train station was a pretty far walk; it would take her a while to get there. She sighed as she gazed at the scenery. It was really pretty. There were lots of colorful wild flowers, and lots of apple trees, and pear trees all along the road. There was also the fact of the sky being so beautiful that it gave every thing a nice peaceful sense about it. Almost like it was anticipating that long awaited arrival of the rain. It had been really dry there for about three months without a single rain drop, and these were the best looking rain clouds she had seen in a long time… there was no doubt in the back of Winery's mind that it was going to rain today, and perhaps even for the next few days.

Winry smiled happily at the thought as she continued to walk onward.

"Now I guess I am awaiting the arrival of the rain and Edward too."

* * *

To be continued in chapter 4…

* * *

Hope every one liked it! I know it kind of seems a little boring now and slow… but don't worry the more exciting part is coming up soon! Please review every one! Thank you! Sincerely Merina 


End file.
